How Gullible Can You Get?
by edwardsoneandonlylove
Summary: Hermione's two best friends have been overly annoying, and keep asking her the same question every day. She decides to play a little trick on the two and see how thick they can be. *Full Summary in Chapter 1*
1. It all started with a ring

_**How Gullible Can You Get?**_

_**Summary: Hermione's two best friends have been overly annoying, and keep asking her the same question every day. She decides to play a little trick on the two and see how thick they can be. Coming up with a whole made up story including a boy, an engagement and many story's of a secret romance. But what happens when this made up story becomes almost a reality? AU. Dramione**_

_**Need to know: No Voldemort, Trio attends Hogwarts, Draco goes to Durmstrang, Malfoys are not famous so they are not known to everyone. Takes place in 7**__**th**__** year.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the series he is a part of belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is mine! **_

_**This is my first story, hope you like it…**_

**Chapter 1: It all started with a Ring**

About two years ago over the summer holidays, while at home I went out shopping with my mum. I'm usually not into jewelry, but as we were walking past the ring display my eyes were caught by the sight of the most gorgeous looking ring. Upon taking a closer look at it, I could tell it was just an accessory ring, but it looked like it could be an engagement ring. It was silver, with three diamonds, the one in the middle slightly larger than the two surrounding it.

My mother, who had just realized I was no longer by her side, returned to the front of the store where she saw me, distracted by the sight of the ring.

"Hermione?" my mother cautious called me to get my attention. "Are you alright dear?"

"Wha- oh yeah. Sorry Mum," I reply. "I was just abstracted by the sight of this ring. Isn't it just lovely?"

My mother takes a look at the ring, and smiles. "I bet it would look even more amazing on your finger? Would you like to buy it?"

I'm not certain if I would actually want it. I don't like wearing things on my fingers. But on the other side, it is a really gorgeous ring, and I could always learn to adapt to the ring, I won't have to wear it constantly after all.

So here I am two years later with the ring on my ring finger. Shocking as it may seem, after I bought this ring two years ago it was really easy to get used to wearing it. Now when I don't wear the ring, it seems odd. It is as if the ring has become a part of me now.

The odd thing is, I've been wearing this ring constantly over the past two years, and the two idiots I call my best friends since we met the first day of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, have just noticed my ring. The first thing they said to me when they saw my ring, "Woah Hermione, nice ring! Are you engaged? Who's the lucky man? Why didn't you tell us there was a man?"

I role my eyes at their preposterous questions, "Ha ha you guys, you know I'm not engaged. I'm way too young to even think of such crazy plans."

"You're damn right, you're too young" Ron contradicts his earlier excitement.

"Anyway," I continue, "I've had this ring for the past two years. It's not even real diamonds or real silver!" I exclaim.

The two boys look at me confused, obviously not believing that they could have missed something like that on my finger. I shake my head at the two airheaded boys I call my best friends and finish my potions essay before I go up to bed.

The next morning while in the Great Hall for breakfast, the two blunder heads, Harry and Ron, ask me yet again the same exact questions as last night about my ring. I reply with the same answers I gave them the previous night before I went off to my first class of the day, Ancient Ruins.

Since there aren't many who take this class, (which I don't really understand, this class is very interesting) students from year six and seven are combined. I am thankful for this, because my other best friend, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, is always there for me to talk about girl things. Things I can't talk to Harry and Ron about because they just won't understand my feelings and give me advice I need about certain topics.

Class has started and the professor is going on about what the assignment for the week is. I've already started and am almost finished with it, so I begin to think about Harry and Ron's annoying questions about my ring recently. Ginny notices me lost in though and gets my attention.

"Are you okay Hermione?" She asks me. "You look irritated about something. Is anything bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing Gin," I reply. "It's just that your idiot brother, and Harry keep asking me the same questions every time they see me, and it's kind of annoying. You know how I hate repeating myself to repeated questions that come out of those boys' mouths."

"What is it this time? Sometimes I worry about those two, it's ridiculous how they forget things so quickly. They're almost as daft as Crabbe and Goyle!" Ginny says which leaves us giggling about the idiocy of our friends.

"Oh Ginny, you always know how to make me laugh!" I say once the professor scolds us for giggling in the middle of the lesson. "That's a little exaggerated though, they may be daft, but it's a bit much saying they are almost as dippy as the Slytherin buffoons."

"Well, anyway what did they do?" Ginny says to get us back on topic.

I look down at my ring then turn to Ginny and reply, "Gin, You've noticed me wearing this ring for the past two years. Harry and Ron have been my friends longer than I've been friends with you, and they have just noticed. But what really annoys me is that they keep asking me if I'm engaged. It's just ridiculous that they think I'd do something so ridiculous when I'm this young!" I say exasperated.

"Hmm" I can tell Ginny is in deep thought thinking of a plan to use this as some sort of advantage. When she finally voices out her plan, I cannot fathom how brilliant of an idea it is. "Here's an idea, let us see how gullible my thick headed brother and his best mate can be. If they ask a couple more times, which we are both sure they will, after the next let's say three times they ask, you answer for the third or so time will be to go along with it. Say you are engaged, and together we can make up some guy who would be so amazing that you could wait any longer so you agreed to marry him!"

Oh this will be fun.

Well that's Chapter one! If anyone has read it, I hope you liked it. Let me know.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to leave them in a review or a PM! (:


	2. The Revelation

_**Wow! I can explain how happy I was to see that soo many people actually liked my story so far and have added it to their alerts! It really means a lot to me. Thank you! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1… and will be for the whole story.**_

**Chapter 2: The Revelation **

Just as Ginny and I predicted, within the span of the next three days, the boys had asked me a total of seven times if I was engaged. I finally had enough of it, so I decided it was time to put the plan in action.

The big "revelation" took place at dinner in the Great Hall on the third day after the plan Ginny and I had concocted.

"Wow Hermione, nice ring you got there?" Harry says to me as he takes a seat to my right.

"Yeah Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Ron asks, sitting across from me.

I look to my left where Ginny is seated next to me and see if I should go along with our plan now. She gives me the slightest of nods, encouraging me to go on.

"Well," I begin. "I was going to tell you guys, but I didn't know how" I said faking innocence.

The look on Harry and Ron's faces is hilarious. I control my urge to break out in a fit of laughter at their gullibleness, and the mirrored of each other on their faces. Eyes bulging, jaws dropped to the floor, and a look of shock mixed with confusion.

"B- bu- but you're too young Hermione!" exclaims Harry who was the first to recover. Ron appears to be frozen with the same look as before plastered to his face.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions Harry." Ginny says sticking up for me. "Besides she turns of age in two weeks. She can do whatever she wants. It's her life and if you were her friends you would support her decision and be happy for her too!"

If I didn't know this whole thing were an act, I would totally have believed everything that Ginny has said, and would feel bad for not doing just what she said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" was Ron's outburst once he finally came to.

"Ron! Shh! You're attracting unwanted attention. I don't want everyone to know about this just yet. I'm not ready for the whole school to know of my decision of wanting to marry young. They might think I got knocked up or something." I scolded Ron.

"Wait, you're not are you?" both Harry and Ron interjected.

"What? NO guys! I'm not dumb! You guys know I would never go sleeping around. I have my morals. I am marrying out of love!" I explained to my two best friends the reason for my fake engagement. "And besides, I've known this guy for years now; he's a family friend of mine. When I saw him over the summer holidays things just clicked between us and we knew we were soul mates." Again, I was beginning to get lost in my lie and even I believed myself.

"Aww that's so romantic Hermione" Ginny said. I looked over to see her wiping tears out of her eyes. I guess my story was believable to her as well.

"Well I guess Ginny's right, congratulations Hermione! I really am happy for you." Harry said giving me a hug.

Three pairs of eyes were then on Ron waiting for his answer. The oblivious idiot didn't notice his friends' eyes on him, until Harry cleared his throat to get Ron's attention. That didn't work, so Harry had to kick Ron's leg underneath the table.

"OWW! BLOODY HELL HARRY! That hurt, what was that for?" exclaimed Ron finally giving his attention to his friends.

"Aren't you happy for Hermione and her decision?" Harry hinted.

"Oh right! Yeah, uhhh, I am proud of you Hermione, I really am." Ron began, "but I must tell you, I don't fully agree with your decision. You are too young to end your life like this."

"Ron, calm down. I won't be getting married right away. My fiancé and I have agreed to have a long engagement. It's still the start of the year and I won't be getting married until the end of the summer, or possible sometime in the year after that. We both know we are too young to get married right away."

"So why the early engagement then?" Harry and Ron both ask simultaneously.

"It's like having each other on hold, just so no one else can take the other because we are both taken" I said with a sigh, acting love struck.

With that I left Harry and Ron to ponder over what I just told them and went on my way to Potions.


	3. So Much For Keeping Quiet

_**Thanks a bunch to all the people who have reviewed and put this story on their alert list and even added me to their author alerts. It really means a lot to me. Haha you have no idea how excited and happy I get when I check my mail and I have notifications telling me you guys have done such things. Thank You once again! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I was sick and busy this whole week and didn't have time to write.**_

_**Thank you to my Beta, **__**edwardcullenmaman101 for editing this for me!**_

**Chapter 3: So Much For Keeping Quiet**

Exactly one week after I had revealed my secret to Harry and Ron, in Potions, everything went downhill. The plan Ginny and I came up with was almost ruined because of a mistake the boys made; asking about it aloud in class.

In Potions, a week after the big revelation, Harry and Ron thought it would be funny to bring up my "engagement" to the class.

"Hermione, when is the big engagement party?" Harry asks me a bit too loudly, catching the attention of many students in the seats around us.

"What did he just say?" "Hermione's engaged?" "She's still young!" where some of the exclamations that came from some of the students sitting around us.

Needless to say I was very embarrassed and needed to think of an excuse to say quickly. I scold the two boys for their inconsiderate act of not keeping my secret by giving them my infamous death glare. They looked at me with a look saying they were sorry; but the damage was already done.

"What's his name?" Lavender the queen of spreading rumors comes up to ask me regarding my "engagement."

"We were only kidding Lav," Ron tells his girlfriend.

"Yeah Lavender, it's a new joke between us" Harry says in an attempt to make up for his slip up.

Thankfully Lavender believed the boys and dropped the subject with an "Oh, that's cute" and a kiss to Ron's cheek before she walked away. The rest of our classmates that heard Harry's outburst heard Harry and Ron's cover up story and they too, let the subject drop and acted as if nothing was said about the subject. I give a look of thanks to Harry and Ron for fixing their mistake.

After Potions class, Harry, Ron, and I have a free hour so we decide to take a walk by the Black Lake.

"So Hermione," Harry says; breaking the serenity in our peaceful stroll.

"Lavender brought up a subject about your engagement that Harry and I are eager to hear about." Ron finishes Harry's sentence.

"And what exactly is that subject that has caught your attention." I say though already knowing the answer.

"The name of your fiancé." Harry and Ron chorus together.

"I can't believe that we haven't thought of asking you that question." Harry says.

"Yeah, what Harry said" Ron states. "And now that Lav has brought it up, we are curious to know the name of the guy that has captured the heart of our best friend."

This is the first time in the seven years that I have known Ron, that I've heard him say something so heartfelt. Putting that thought aside, my clever remark to Ron's statement is, "Well Ron, as they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"What are you talking about? Since when can being curious be murderous?" Ron asks confused.

I roll my eyes at Ron, and reply, "Oh Ron, it's just an expression!"

"I still don't get it." Ron says, ever the thickhead.

"Anyway," Harry says, bringing Ron out of his confused state. "What _IS_ the name of the lucky guy?"

I begin to feel grateful that Ginny and I talked about what to name my fake fiancé and other subjects that may come up about him when either Harry or Ron mention him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hermione! You have to think of a name to call this fake fiancé of yours. Harry and Ron are bound to ask about the name eventually! You can't just keep calling him "him." It has to be believable!" Ginny scolded me when we were in the girls dormitories the day I revealed to Harry and Ron of my "engagement."_

"_Well, I'm sorry Gin, I can't think of any names!" I say exasperatedly. _

"_Well think!" Ginny reprimands me. "And think of how you would explain him. You need to plan out what you'd say about his physical characteristics, his hobbies, what he plans to do with his life in the future!"_

"_Oh Ginny! You're right I do need to think of all that! This is more work than I thought it would be! I am very picky!" I whine to my best girl friend. _

"_Think Hermione!" Ginny says encouragingly. "Think of any name, or a name of someone only you would know!"_

"_Hmm…" I think. "Well, I like the name Draco. I think I heard my cousin mention that name of her neighbor or something like that." I say faintly recalling the memory of my cousin and I talking about this boy and how unique his name is._

"_Do you know anything else about this boy?" Ginny asks me, making me break out of my reverie. _

"_No, the name is the only thing I remember discussing." I reply. "But we can just make up other stuff about him that appeals to me._

_**End Flashback**_

"His name is Draco" I answer Harry and Ron's question.

"Draco?" Harry and Ron comment.

"That's a strange name" Harry says.

"So anyway, tell us about this _Draco _person, Hermione. What about him caught your attention and your love?" Ron says.

"Well…" I begin.

_**So Draco is now officially brought up. Just keep in mind that Hermione and everyone else knows nothing about him. **_


	4. The Reasoning

_**School has started back up for me, so updates may be separated even further. Sorry, but I'll try my best to write whenever I can!**_

_**Thanks to my beta:edwardcullenmaman101**_

**Chapter 4: The Reasoning**

"Well…" I began, "He is really sweet, and he has all the characteristics I look for in a guy."

"Like what kind of characteristics?" Harry asks intrigued.

"Well, for the physical characteristics, he has the most beautiful blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes that I can just melt in. A very well fit physique from playing quiddich, and his smile…" I say getting too caught up in the description of my dream man. "Oh his smile, it makes my heart drop." I finish with a dreamy look on my face that can challenge Luna Lovegood's any day.

"Wow Hermione, we know that you're not the type of girl to only go for looks" Ron says.

"Anyway, so he plays quiddich, so he is a wizard?" Harry asks.

"Yeah of course he is. He actually attends Durmstrang" I say quickly thinking of the school that came to Hogwarts in our fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, the winning school. "He's actually in the same year as us too, just so you know" I finish.

"That's good to know, and that's cool, so he lives in Bulgaria?" Ron asks

"No, he lives in London. His parents used to live in Bulgaria and wanted Draco to follow their footsteps at their old school." I explain.

"Oh ok, that makes sense," Ron says still looking confused.

"Getting back to what we were talking about before," Harry begins, "what of his mentality caught your attention?" Harry says.

"It's just that he has his future planned out, his morals are similar to mine and it's like we complete each other. We both bring out the best in each other." I finish with a sigh, acting very love struck.

A deep chuckle from Harry and Ron brings me out of my trance. I turn to glare at them for being so inconsiderate of my reasoning of falling for my "fiancé" when they were the ones that asked about it.

"We're sorry 'Mione," Harry starts, "It's just that we never took you as the sappy romantic type of girl." He explains.

"Oh, well, you guys are guys" I begin to explain. "I usually save all my sappy feeling to share with Ginny; I know it's too much for you guys." I finish with a sigh.

"Oh Hermione, you know you can always tell us anything," Harry says, always the considerate one. "We'll still listen and try to… uh… actually it's kind of a good thing you save all that talk for Ginny" Harry says after thinking through how awkward it would be for all three of us if I were to spill all my girly thoughts to them boys.

I giggle at Harry's change of direction. "Yeah, that's what I thought" I say. Harry and Ron give me a look of guilt so I quickly add, "But you guys are guys so it's typical for you two to not know what to say to me about this sort of topic! That's why it's called _girl talk_." I finish with a small giggle. "We should get back inside; it's getting too dark out." I say changing the subject.

"Time sure has gone by quick, hasn't it?" Ron says as we make our way up to the castle. "We lost track talking about Hermione's fiancé! This time last year we'd get too caught up in games of wizard's chess! Times have changed a lot since then!" Ron says with a quizzical look on his face that makes Harry and I laugh.

"They sure have Ron, they sure have" Harry and I say together.

Three days have passed since I told Harry and Ron about "Draco's" characteristics. Every day every time the two boys saw me, they would ask me about my beloved "fiancé." Now it was finally the weekend, and my birthday, so they took advantage the event and continued their harassment of constantly asking questions about "Draco."

As soon as I made my way down from the girl's dormitories, I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me by the fire in the Common Room so we could walk down to breakfast together.

"Morning Harry, Ron" I say when I make it to the foot of the stairs.

"You're _finally _down!" Ron exclaims. "Now we can go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm starved!" Ron says quickly grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the portrait hole down to the Great Hall.

"Slow down Ron! You're going to pull my arm out of its socket" I say giggling at Ron's eagerness to get to breakfast.

"Sorry, 'Mione, you know how hungry I get!" Ron says now ahead of us by a couple of steps.

"Oh who doesn't?" I mumble to myself although Harry hears me. He looks at me and just gives me a small smile.

We arrive at the Great Hall, and are about to take our seats at the Gryffindor table, when Ginny bursts in and comes running at me yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" and envelops me in a big hug that nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Thanks Ginny!" I giggle as I hug her back,

Before I know it the whole Hall breaks out in a chorus of "Happy Birthday" singing to me. Words could not explain my embarrassment. Luckily for me the singing stopped soon after with the arrival of the morning post.

Similar to every year, I received a birthday present from my parents which happened to be a new book I had wanted over the summer. That was the only post I was expecting this morning, so I was shocked and confused when an unfamiliar owl swooped down in front of me carrying a package.

I look around the table to see if there are any suspicious looking people around who may have sent me this extra gift. My eyes land on Ginny. She gives me a knowing look and puts her finger to her lips telling me to keep quiet. Then she motions me to continue opening up the package.

Cautiously, I begin to open the box and see a card and a small stuffed teddy bear. I pick up the card and read it. Inside is an explanation to what is going on.

_Pretend this gift is from "Draco"_

_Your fiancé should be getting you a present on your birthday_

_We wouldn't want to ruin the plan._

_Those boys have been very gullible about all this recently!_

_Love Ginny_

I smile at the letter, and look up to see Harry and Ron giving me a questioning look.

"It's a love note and a gift from Draco." I explain making it sound realistic with a deep sigh and hold the letter to my heart before I fold it back up again and put it in my bag before I take out the most adorable looking teddy bear,

_Oh, how gullible can these boys get? _I think to myself.

_**Don't worry, Draco will make his real appearance soon. Possibly in the next two chapters… **_

_**I'm still trying to build up to it!**_


	5. The Winter Holidays

_**Sorry for the later than usually reply. It's been a week back at school, and already I've had loads of homework to do each day. And I've caught a cold so I've been feeling a bit under the weather and too tired to write. In return, I made this chapter pretty long! (:**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapters and that have added this story to their alerts and favorites list and even added me to their alerts and favorites. It really means a lot to me, and it always makes my day when I check my email and I see that I've gotten notifications to any of those things! (: Also, checking my hits on this story, I got excited to see that I've gotton almost 1000 hits from fanfiction users and almost 500 visitor viewers! (:**_

_**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter! (:**_

_**Thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101 (:**_

**Chapter 5: The Winter Holidays**

Throughout the next two months before the winter holidays, Harry and Ron constantly ask me about Draco. More about his appearance, his thoughts and ideas, his hobbies, the list just goes on and on.

To get away from the numerous questions the boys ask me, I steal away to my room to pack my belongings. The teddy bear "Draco" sent me on my birthday sits over my duvet. I look at it with a sigh then carefully stow it away in my luggage to take with me to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter a week ago inviting me to come along over the winter holidays since my mother and father were on a couples cruise for the whole winter holidays.

Tomorrow is the day we board the train, which will take me to the destination where the two daft boys will continue their habit of asking me umpteen questions about my fiancé and when our wedding will be. Frankly, it's beginning to annoy me again, but I have to keep my patience and act as if it doesn't bother me to repeat my answers. After all, that is what a fool in love and engaged would be like.

The next morning, I awake to excessive pounding on the dormitory door.

"Hermione," I hear Ginny call. "Hurry up and wake up! It's already seven! We need to get down to the Hogwarts Express before the boys!"

I immediately remember the plan Ginny and I made to make it down to the train before the boys so we can plan more ways of how to trick the boys into believing that this engagement is true.

"I'm awake!" I explain. "Let me just take a quick shower then I'll be out."

"Hurry!" was the only reply Ginny gave me before I heard her walking away.

I quickly got into the shower and cleansed myself before I got out of the dormitory to meet Ginny waiting for me by the portrait hole. Ever the impatient one that red head was.

"Ok I'm here now, let's get going" I say to Ginny when I descended the stairs and made my way towards Ginny with my luggage behind me.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaims and we make our way towards Hogsmeade's train station.

When we finally made it to the train station, there was a small crowd getting their luggage situated before they aboard the train. However, Ginny waste no time dilly-dallying and go find ourselves a compartment where we can talk in peace.

"So any new ideas of what we can tell those two dim-witted boys of ours?" Ginny squeals, the excitement apparent in her voice.

"Well I was planning on asking my mother to send me another ring or any form of jewelry from one of the exotic places her and dad stop at, so I can tell Harry and Ron that he bought me yet another beautiful piece of jewelry that I had been admiring." I explain to Ginny.

"That's bloody brilliant 'Mione!" Ginny declares. "When are you going to send your mom this request? What are you going to tell her to explain why you want something like that? You know, since she knows you're not big on the whole fancy jewelry thing." Ginny curiously asks me.

"I've already sent the letter early yesterday morning before any of you awoke." I explain looking a little guilty I didn't inform Ginny of this plan earlier.

"It's about you Hermione; it's okay. You don't need to look guilty" Ginny comforts me, seeing the guilty look on my face. I cheer up almost immediately and Ginny urges me to continue. "So what did you say to your mum?" she asks.

"I began my letter explaining what has been going on at school recently. I mentioned Harry and Ron's badgering questioning about my ring, and the trick you and I are playing on them. Then in the post script I asked if she can find me a cute piece of jewelry she finds on her trip because I would like to try getting used to wearing a bit more jewelry." I explain.

"That's brilliant Hermione! Hopefully your mum doesn't mention anything about our trick in her return letter in case Harry or Ron intercepts it or sees it before you." Ginny says worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about that," I say. "You have to give me more credit than that Gin; you know I would've thought my letter through before even writing it. I've explained to my mom just that in the letter as well."

"You really are the brightest witch of this generation aren't you Hermione?" Ginny says with a light laugh. "Oh and before I forget to mention, I've explained to my mum too about this prank we are playing on the boys in case they mention anything in front of her, just so she can be caught up. I hope you don't mind"

"Oh that is a great idea Gin, thanks for sending your mom that" I say. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I exclaim which makes Ginny and I break out in a fit of laughter.

Just then the girls hear Harry and Ron right outside their compartment. Hermione get's up to open the door, allowing the two boys to enter the compartment.

"What were you two laughing about?" Ron asks as he takes his seat next to Hermione.

"Oh, just talking about how cute and adorable Hermione and Draco sound together" Ginny answers convincingly.

I give her a pointed look because this grasps Harry and Ron's attention and they begin their questioning and commenting on the subject.

"Speaking of Draco, why aren't you visiting him during the holiday, or vice versa?" Harry asks.

I wrack my brain for a good excuse to give to the boys, "Uh, well… Like me, he is really attached to his studies and wants to get ahead in his class work. That and I didn't want to be rude to Mrs. Weasley since she had already invited me to stay at the Burrow this weekend, and he's staying at a friend of his owns' house." I quickly sputter out.

"Ahh, ok we see" Harry and Ron say in unison.

"Just curious, though" Harry begins.

"You never told us his full name?" Ron finishes.

"Oh that, right, his name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy" I reply immediately having though the name through beforehand. I wanted his initials to spell out DAMN as in "Damn I can't believe he's with Hermione 'the bookworm' Granger" I didn't want his last name hyphenated though, so I just took out the 'N' and thought of unusual names that would be fitting to this character I had made up.

"That's an unusual name." Harry says.

"But it flows with the name." Ron interrupts. "He sounds like a pretty cool guy, just by his name!"

We all laugh at Ron's retort and spend the remainder of the time on the train discussing Draco and how neat of a name he has.

As we arrive at the Burrow, the four of us are greeted with a massive hug from Mrs. Weasley who is extremely happy to have us all come back for the Winter Break.

"How are you darlings?" She asks us all with a huge grin plastered to her face.

We all mumble a chorus of "Fine, glad to be out of school, take a break from learning!" The last part was mainly said by everyone but me for obvious reasons.

"So mum," Ron begins. "Did Hermione tell you that she's engaged?" Ron exclaims to his mother.

"Yes, she did. Congratulations dear!" She says giving me a hug, and a wink that only I caught to let me know that she agrees to go along with Ginny and I's plan.

I give her a knowing smile to say thank you for congratulating me and for keeping the secret quiet.

Before any one of us can move or say anything else, a owl swoops in through the window and stops right in front of me with a letter tied to his leg.

'_Hermione,' _the letter stated. I quickly scanned the letter to the bottom to see who it was from; it was a letter from Dumbledore. Confused, I start to read the letter, carefully reading each word from the beginning.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry to disturb you in the beginning of your break, but I just wanted to inform you of a new student who will be attending our school when we return from the winter holidays. Since you are the top student this year, I would appreciate if you could return a week before classes resume, and show this new student around the school, and fill him in on our school's policy. This student is very bright and intellectual, just like you, so I've placed him in all your classes where I expect you to partner up with him and be a friend to him. However, he has arrived at the school today where he was introduced to the Sorting Hat, and the Hat sorted him into Slytherin, just for your knowing. I expect this will not be a problem for you though. The student's name is Draco Malfoy, and he is looking forward to meeting you, and getting accommodated with the school._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Needless to say, I was speechless at the sight of the letter, and quickly stowed it away in my pocket with a frightened and shocked look on my face.

_**Ohhh Draco's going to be a new student attending Hogwarts, and shockingly to Hermione he has the exact same name she made up for her Draco. :O OMG! **_

_**Please don't hesitate to leave a review! Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Catching Up

_**First, I would like to say sorry, for the long wait. My Microsoft Word Office stopped working and I had to wait until my brother came home this weekend to fix it. Also, I have been busy with school. Junior year, all honors classes, A LOT of homework.**_

_**On another note, Thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/alerts! Seeing them always puts a smile on my face! **_

_**Thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101**_

_**On to the chapter, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Catching Up**

As soon as I finished reading the letter from Dumbledore, I was beyond shocked. I could not believe the coincidence that there actually is a "Draco A. Malfoy" in the world. And he was coming to Hogwarts. What am I supposed to do now?

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry cautiously asks, pulling me out of my trance. I then realized that I was still in the presence of the Weasleys and Harry.

"Wha- Oh yeah, sorry" I apologize for my behavior. "I just got a letter from Dumbledore, stating that I have to cut my break short and go back to school a week before everyone else, because there is a new student I need to show around. Get them accustomed to the grounds and the layout of Hogwarts and such." I explain. I quickly turn to Ginny and say, "Ginny, I would like to talk to you in private please."

My accomplice looks at me, confused. I give her a pointed look telling her it is something that involves our plan.

She finally understands the meaning of my stare, and I quickly drag her by the elbow up the stairs to her sanctuary.

"What is it? What happened?" Ginny asks me as soon as we are in the secrecy of her room.

As I response I give her the letter from Dumbledore as my answer opposed to stating it. I, myself, still can't get a grip on the fact that what is happening is real. How is our plan supposed to work now?

I look at Ginny as she is reading the letter. I analyze her facial expressions as she gets to the part with who the exchange student is and how I will need to spend a lot of time with him.

When Gin finally finishes reading the letter, as she sets it down, I quickly ask, "What are we supposed to do now Gin?" I ask hysterically. "How am I supposed to play this off with the boys, when it was meant to be made up, with the real character around in the flesh?"

"Woah! Calm down Hermione, it'll all be okay. Just relax, we'll think of a solution" Ginny consoles me.

The rest of the day is spent with Ginny and I planning ways to go through with this. We are adamant about making this go on for a long time.

Christmas went by in a flash. I received many gifts, one of which was the jewelry I asked my mother for, which she sent me in two different boxes so as that I could pass one off as a gift from "Draco" to Harry and Ron. They fell for the hoax like you would not believe. Sometimes I really worry about how thick those boys can be.

Now, I am on the _Hogwarts Express _on my way back to Hogwarts, the plan Ginny and I had concocted in mind.

I am nervous about meeting the real Draco. Throughout the whole journey I keep wondering if everything I've said about him will actually be true. I'm also nervous because I have to explain to him the joke I am playing on my two dunderhead best friends, and hope he isn't too freaked out about it, and is willing to play along.

I come up with many different scenarios of how I imagine that scene to turn out. Each with a different outcome; there are ones where he totally freaks out about it, and wants to transfer BACK to his original school, and thinks Hogwarts is a wizarding school for freaks. There are also scenarios where he thinks it is a funny idea, but declines the offer, or thinks it is a ridiculous plan, but thinks it is clever, still refusing to join. Then there are the scenarios that I would hope would come true, the ones where he agrees with it all, the ones that would bring us closer to each other and lead my whole made up plan to become real.

I let out a sign I hadn't known I had been holding in. I look out the window and am shocked to see that the train was pulling up to the station in Hogsmeade. I quickly gather my luggage and when the train comes to a stop I make my way to the carriages that will take me to Hogwarts.

When I had finally made it to Hogwarts I went up to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories to put my suitcase away before I made my way to Dumbledore's office where I will be introduced to Draco.

On my way up to the Headmaster's office, I thought over everything that may go on in the office. I wondered if this Draco Malfoy was like anything I explained "my Draco Malfoy" to be. Is he even good looking? Does he play quiddich? Have beautiful blue eyes? Does he have gorgeous blonde hair? Could we really be soul mates?

As the continuous questions kept flowing through my mind, I hesitantly knocked on the door waiting to be admitted in.

To my surprise, it was not Dumbledore that came to open the door for me. In front of me was a beautiful young man, with blue eyes, blond hair, a handsome complexion, and an impressing physique. In short, standing in front of me was my dream guy.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." The handsome boy in front of me says, "You must be Hermione?" Hearing my name come out of his mouth sounded better than I could have ever imagined; it made me like my name even more.

"Hello Draco" I say, surprised that I sound confident. "Yes, that is me, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you" I extend my hand out for a handshake.

We smile at each other out of respect and greeting, as he makes room for me to walk into the office, where I see Dumbledore sitting at his desk smiling with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Hermione. I expect you had a fun holiday. How are the Weasleys and Harry?" Dumbledore asks me as I take a seat.

"Yes, thank you, I had a lot of fun. And they are good." I say in response.

"That's wonderful!' Dumbledore exclaims merrily. "Now back to the reason I asked for you to return early" He says, looking at Draco. "As I had stated in the letter you received in the beginning of the holiday, Draco here has transferred here from Durmstrang. Draco if you would like to do the explaining?" Dumbledore probed.

"Of course sir," Draco says with respect to the ancient man sitting behind the desk. 'Well, I originally live in England" Draco begins explaining to me, "My parents had originally planned to send me there for a couple of years then send me to Hogwarts so that I do not lose my English culture. Along the way however, they realized how big of a hassle it would be. In the meantime, I had taken a far too deep liking for Bulgaria, and was beginning to be attached. That frightened my parents because they didn't want to lose their only child since they were still living in London. With that in mind, they decided that my stay at Durmstrang had to come to an end. Since the two of them attended Hogwarts, they believed that even if I transferred in the last few months I would be able to catch up and be able to love it here more than I liked Durmstrang." Draco says with a tone that states he doubts it but is willing to give it a try. "So here I am, I've decided the hell with it, I'll see for myself if the school is as good as they make it out to be." He says taking a break to signify he is done explaining.

"That sounds sad for you, having to change schools and be in a new school for only a couple of months before you are graduating," I say consoling him. "However, like your parents, I can guarantee that you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts and wish that you were here longer" I say smiling while looking at Dumbledore. I was really selling our school as a great place to be, which it really was.

"I'll just see about that for myself" Draco says to me with a smirk on his face.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Dumbledore. "Now, Hermione, why don't you show Draco around for a bit and get to know each other a little more before diner, which will be served in the Great Hall at around eight." Dumbledore says as he is getting up, a sign of dismissal.

"So Draco, tell me more about yourself." I ask as the two of us walk through the corridors.

"Well, I'm a quiddich player, I love playing quiddich. At Durmstrang I made the quiddich team for Zmiya which is the equivalent to the Slytherin House in this school I guess. At Durmstrang we have four different houses as well, Zmiya, which means snake, Kostenurka, which means turtle, Bukhal, owl, and Yaguar, jaguar. Anyway Zmiya was always the best at quiddich and i must say so myself, I made the team even better." Draco says sounding cocky, which makes me mentally groan, _another person like Harry and Ron obsessed with quiddich _I think to myself.

"You sound just like my two best friends" I say speaking my mind and faking a laugh.

"Really what are they like?" Draco asks me sounding truly curious.

"Harry and Ron," I begin, with a sigh. Then I realize that now could be the perfect time to him about the plan to trick Harry and Ron. Feeling more into the conversation I restart, "Harry and Ron, they are great friends, the three of us have been best friends since our first year here. They are great friends, but they are also very thick. In fact, funny story, Ron's sister, Ginny and I have come up with a trick to play on the boys when they kept asking me about my ring" I say showing him my ring. "It's a fake ring, but my friends actually thought it was real and kept asking me if I was engaged. So I had finally had enough of it, so I told them that I was engaged. Which was the plan Ginny and I had come up with. Those two boys are very gullible about some things." I say laughing.

Draco actually seemed very intrigued. "By how you are explaining these two friends of yours is hilarious" He says with a chuckle. "So what did you tell them about your engagement?" He asks.

"This is actually the ironic part of the story." I say getting a little embarrassed. "While planning, I remembered my cousin mentioning a name that I thought was very rare and interesting. So I decided to use that name to go along with my fake fiancé."

"What was his name?" Draco asks, though I can tell he most likely caught on and knows what the name was.

"His name is 'Draco'" I say in a whisper, my cheeks beet red.

Just then I hear a thundering laugh. When I look up I see Draco roaring in laughter. Since laughter is contagious I can't stop myself from laughing along.

"That is brilliant!" Draco exclaims when he stops laughing. "I can just imagine your reaction when you read the headmasters letter about me coming to this school!"

"When I read that letter I was beyond shocked. I just could not believe that your name matched the name I had made up. I made up your whole name. Draco Abraxas Malfoy." I look at Draco, and his jaw had just dropped.

"That _is _my middle name! Draco says aghast.

I look at him, also shocked that I was right about his name! Nevertheless, I continue, "That's not all, without even knowing you I also explained you exactly how you appear to be!"

'That's quite impressive!" Draco says smirking.

"Quite scary if you ask me, I just picked the whole name out of nowhere!" I say defensively.

Draco just laughs at me, then motions with his hands for me to go on.

"Well, I told them many stories about this fake fiancé of mine, and it's quite ridiculous how a lot of what I said applies to you. And after I read Dumbledore's letter I knew that it would coincide with my plan." I say cautiously while calculating the look on Draco's face as I tell him what is next on my mind. "So, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to play along with this trick, just to see how far I can go with this trick on my two friends." I ask and wait for his answer.

_**Cliffhanger! It's pretty obvious what his answer will be. **_

_**This has been the longest chapter I've written yet! I'm trying to make these chapters longer. What do you guys think? Or is the length of the chapters how they are now good?**_

_**Suggestions? Predictions? Leave a review; let me know about the chapters and what you thought of the chapter! **_


	7. The Continuation

_**WOW! I am very impressed with the feedback of the last chapter! Thank you all soo much! (:**_

_**Soo sorry for the delay, school has been very stressful, I've had soo much homework that after school I would lock myself in my room for the past couple days I barely got to see my family, and I live with them! Ugh school sucks! Enough of my ranting…**_

_**Thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101 for editing this for me!**_

**Chapter 7: The Continuation**

I waited patiently for Draco's response. When I head Draco's response, my jaw had dropped for the umpteenth time today.

"Hell yeah I'll join this plan. It sounds bloody brilliant." He exclaims. "This is going to be hilarious! Just let me know what I have to do. It's a good thing I'm a terrific actor!" Draco says, his voice full of pure excitement.

From that moment on, the rest of the week consisted of Hermione showing Draco around the castle and explaining to him how this plan will go through simultaneously. They laughed about certain plans, and worked together to plan on more pranks to play on Harry and Ron. They made up a story describing how they met and how long they've known each other. Within each story, the two planners found that they would continuously find themselves getting lost in their own made up stories.

The week past, and Hermione and Draco seemed to really hit it off. Before the two knew it, the week was over and the rest of Hogwarts was scheduled to come back to the castle later that day.

In the remaining couple of minutes before her friends arrived, Hermione had prepared Draco of how her friends looked and reminded him again that the joke is only to be played on them. However, if other people somehow find out and they cannot keep their mouths shut, Draco and Hermione would have to choose to keep them in the dark about the whole trick. Laughing, Draco reminds Hermione that he has the plan all under control for now.

As the two were laughing at Hermione's paranoia Harry, Ron, and Ginny had appeared at Hermione's side.

"Hello Hermione." Ron says hesitantly.

Immediately Hermione was pulled out of her fit of laughter and noticed her friends surrounding her. In almost a whispering voice she said, "Oh hello guys, I'd like to introduce you all to Draco Malfoy. He's our new exchange student."

The look on Harry and Ron's faces was priceless. Even the look on Ginny's face was shocking as well. The boys were shocked to hear that the name was so familiar whereas Ginny's face was appalled because of how attractive this Draco was and how accurately Hermione had explained him; right on the dot.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"As in the same Draco Malfoy that you are engaged to?" Ron finishes almost shouting.

Luckily there was no one in the near vicinity that could hear them. Hermione gave Ron a scathing look, warning him about his outbursts before saying, "Yes as a matter of fact, it is the same person." Hermione says with a large smile on her face; she could really get used to saying that.

"Hello nice to meet you all" Draco politely says while extending an arm out to shake each of their hands. "Hermione has told me so much about you all. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about our relationship sooner." He says as he snakes one of his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione, shockingly unable to keep her emotions at bay, is unable to contain a deep red blush as it spreads across her face from Draco's bold action. _Wow Draco is really playing his part well. _Hermione thinks to herself.

Smiling, and going along with the act Hermione smiles then turns to Draco and gently gives him a peck on the cheek. Draco smiles down at Hermione adoringly. The two were seemingly getting lost in each other's eyes and the rest of their peers were getting left out.

Hermione heard someone clear their throat from behind her which broke her out of her reverie in looking into Draco's eyes.

"Wha-what?" Hermione says as she turns around looking to see who the culprit that broke her trance with her "fiancé" was.

Ginny gave a look to Hermione and said, "Hello, you do know that we are still here don't you?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other than at the floor embarrassed that they seemed to have forgotten about their surroundings.

"Uhh, Hermione…" Ginny began hesitantly. "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

_**Sorry it's so short, and so late... school has been unbelievably busy; it's ridiculous!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Valentine's Day

_**Glad so many of you are liking my story and letting me know how you feel about it. Here is a warning though for future notice on when I will update; I will try my best to update whenever I can, but I'm in my Junior year of High School, and it is a lot of work. School is my top priority for now; I want to get all my work done quickly and efficiently. I have the main outline for this story all planned out so whenever I do get a chance to write I won't be getting major writer's block. **_

_**Just thought you all should know for those of you who like authors to update quickly (I am one of those; I love to just keep reading!) **_

_**I wanted to get this chapter updated today, Valentine's Day and I just finished it, so it has not been edited. Feel free to let me know if there are any grammatical errors you have found I guess… **_

_**Ok if any of you are actually reading this, I'm done with my boring rant, on to the story!**_

**Chapter 8: Valentine's Day**

"Uhh, Hermione…" Ginny began hesitantly. "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Confused, I began walking with Ginny; I was curious as to what she wanted to talk to me about.

"What's up Gin?" I say the confusion evident in my voice.

"You never told me that this Draco character you "made up" was actually real! Why haven't you told me the truth?" Ginny cries out, almost in hysterics.

Now I was very confused. Did Ginny really think that I was lying about making up Draco? I didn't even know he was real! I voiced out my thoughts to Ginny, upset that she would think I was lying to her.

The look on Ginny's face portrayed her shock at Hermione's little outburst. However, because of the outburst she could tell the sincerity in Hermione's voice.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny says dejectedly, "You can't fully blame me though! Your description of him was shockingly accurate. You don't see people who get caught in their lies be able to get away with it so easily" Ginny says with a light chuckle.

Being the understanding person that she is, Hermione comprehended the meaning behind Ginny's words. Usually lies come tumbling down on a person, and here I'm thinking I must be one of those few lucky people.

The two girls quickly made up, and Hermione informed Ginny all about her time with Draco; how the two immediately got along well with each other and how he was so nice and understanding about the whole trick thing. Hermione even told Ginny how Draco really liked that plan and he had no doubts of not wanting to join in and play along with this hoax.

A month and a half had passed by since the group came back from break. Everything was going along just fine, the two blunder heads I call friends, Harry and Ron, were ignorant as usually about my faked relationship.

Today is Valentine's Day and as soon as I woke up and walked down to the common room those two aforementioned boys were standing at the foot of the stairs, way too early for them to be awake and ready, waiting for me as I descended down the stairs.

"So Hermione, is there anything new going on with your boy toy?" I raise my eyebrow at Ron's appalling, unpredictable question.

"Boy toy?" I ask with a raised eyebrow at my obnoxious friend.

"Yeah you know, _Draco_" he says, saying Draco's name in a slight drawl.

"He's not my '_boy toy' _Ronald!" I scold but it's not taken as such because of my fit of giggles at Ron's wording. "He's just my fiancé! And considering that you and I see each other every day and we are in the same house and share a dormitory, there hasn't been anything new since yesterday." I say still laughing.

"Well" Ron says faking an attitude. "It is Valentine's Day today, so he probably could have told you if he was planning anything special that you forgot to tell us about."

"No, Ron. He hasn't told me if he was going to do anything special for me today." I say to Ron, smiling. It's going to be a surprise. I say full of honesty; I really had no idea what Draco was planning for today. All he told me was that he was going to surprise me a lot today in ways I wouldn't expect. Needless to say, I was very curious and excited.

The four of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and myself all head down to breakfast before having to go to our first lesson of the day.

The Great Hall was full of silent chatters about what couples were planning on doing this romantic day. Every other year I was jealous of each of those couples, and all their little cute moments together, this year however, I have my own significant other, even if he is fake.

The four of us made it to the Gryffindor table and sat at our usual seats. As soon as we sat down, a handsome black and white owl swooped down over us, dropping a rose in my lap. Shocked I looked at the single red rose, and saw that it was made out to me but with no name telling me who had sent it. I obviously thought it could be none other than either Draco or one of my friends. However, the latter was immediately taken out of my list of suspects because they were looking and me and the rose in bewilderment as well.

"Aww is that from Draco?" Ginny asks gleefully. "That is so cute and romantic" she squeals.

"Hey wait. Look, there is something written on the back of the card." Harry says picking up my rose.

"What? Where?" I say taking the flower back from him. I look at the note that was on the flower and look at what the note says.

What I read is kind of disappointing. All it says is the word 'Would'. I just pass off the note as nothing for the time being and just go along with the rest of the day.

"What is it?" The three around me ask.

"Nothing, it makes no sense. It's just the word 'would' nothing special about that." I say with a sigh. "Well I gotta make my way down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll see you two boys in class" I say walking off.

Before I get to the doors I feel an arm snake its way across my waist. Shocked I let out a small yelp and see who my violator is. When I see who it is I don't know whether to be relieved or a little angry.

"Hello Draco" I say with a slight frown on my face.

"Morning my darling fiancé!" Draco exclaims blissfully.

I look at him with my eyebrows corked up for the umpteenth time this day. "What's got you all chippy this morning?" I ask still walking towards my class.

"It's Valentine's Day silly! And I am your supposed 'fiancé' Hermione!" Draco says as if he was talking to a child. "I'm trying to keep up the pretense."

I laugh at his answer and give him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie," I say.

Before I can say anything else, I notice that we have already arrived to our class and go in and walk to our seats.

As soon as we sit down and get our supplies out, and the rest of the class enters, our teacher, Mr. Runkleton comes up to me.

"These are for you Hermione, someone asked me to deliver these to you" he says handing me two roses.

Stunned I thank him for passing down the roses to me and check the card for a name or a clue or something. Again, my hopes are let down. These two roses each have another word written on them; 'You' and 'Be'. Before I can comprehend the words on the notes I hear Draco speaking to me.

"Who are those from Hermione?" He asks confusion evident in his voice.

Feeling slightly more confused, I turn to him and ask, "You mean these aren't from you?" I say feeling very confused and even more when I see Draco shaking his head no. "I have no idea who they are from, they have no name on them" I say speechless.

The day goes on, one more lesson, then lunch, then another two classes and now I am on my way to dinner carrying ten roses. I have discovered the message written through each note, combined they say, "Would you be my valentine? Love you my darling Hermione" I am beyond curious and just want to know who sent me all these flowers.

I make my way to the Gryffindor table, towards a pair of redheads and a raven haired boy.

"Wow Hermione!" Ginny exclaims, "You've received a lot of roses! Do you know who they are from yet?" Ginny asks.

Solemnly I reply, "No! There hasn't been one note that mentions who this person is. I asked Draco if it was him but he sai-" I was cut off when the same owl as this morning and lunch came dropping by dropping another red rose on my lap. I look at the note but all that is on it is 'love' which does not give me any idea as to who my secret admirer is.

By the look of defeat on my face, the trio of my friends doesn't even ask if there is a name on the card.

"Who are these roses from?" I say, exasperated.

_**Cliffhanger! Can any of you guess who the secret admirer who is that is sending Hermione all these roses? Leave your guess in a review and I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. (:**_


	9. Star Struck

_**Sorry this chapter is not as long as you probably would've expected but hey at least it's a chapter right? **_

_**Here's the chapter I know you all have been waiting for. Discovering who Hermione's mystery man is! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101 for looking over this chapter! (:**_

**Chapter 9: Star Struck**

I was getting very angry about receiving all these flowers and not knowing who they are from. I was getting so angry that I could barely stand the supposed-to-be-romantic day. I was about to call it a night and leave the Great Hall when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Cautiously, I turn around and behind me is a person I am not in the mood to see right now; Draco.

Before I can get anything out of my mouth, telling him that I just want to go to bed, he beats me to it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione" Draco says as he takes his hands out from behind his back. What is in his hands makes my jaw drop open in surprise. In his hands are two red roses similar to the ones I have been getting all day, the ones I have in my hands at the moment. Or at least two seconds ago, as now they are all scattered all over the floor around us.

Before I can make sense of what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around Draco's neck, giving him a big hug and a big kiss on the lips. My actions left both Draco and myself shocked.

The kiss lasts for about a millisecond before I recovered my senses and broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry!" I began to apologize. "I di-"

"It's okay; there is no reason to apologize." Draco says chuckling. "We are engaged after all" He says then gives me a little peck on my lips.

When Draco pulls away, I find myself getting lost in his eyes, a light blush begins to creep its way up my cheeks.

"Hermione?" I barely hear. "Hermione? Earth to Hermione?" the distant voice becomes clearer.

"Yes?" I say looking for the source of the voice.

"You're acting as if that was like your first kiss and the first time you see Draco" Ron says, ever the blunt idiot.

"Ron" Ginny says exasperated, "You my brother must be the dumbest boy in the history of boys. That is just what love is meant to be!" Ginny says with a role of her eyes at her older brother.

I look at Ginny with my eyes full of gratitude for her quick thinking.

"Thanks Ginny" Draco and I say simultaneously, looking at each other and makes me blush even more.

"No problem you love birds" Ginny says holding back a laugh.

"Speaking of us" I say looking at Draco, "and getting back to these flowers, I thought you said they weren't from you? Why did you keep it a secret from me till this long?"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Oh my dearest Hermione. I told you I was a good actor." Draco says with a smile stretched out across his face.

I look at him in amazement. "You, Draco Malfoy, are one conniving, romantic fiancé!" I say giving him yet another soft kiss on the cheek and a chaste kiss on the lips and a bone crushing hug.

"Oi get a room you two!" Harry says with a snigger.

_**Sorry it's short but at least you got an answer! I my head this chapter seemed longer…**_

_**Congrats to "**__**Phoenix-or-the-fire**__**" for remembering what Draco had told Hermione and guessing it like right on the dot! Kudos to you! :D  
><strong>_


	10. Coming to a Realization

_**Wow! Already on chapter 10! Double digit chapter numbers! Anyone else as excited as I am?**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. Expect a bit of a wait between updates I guess! For the next 2 months my schedule is absolutely full, and I have almost absolutely no free time! :( So until like mid-May expect a few updates, if any. **_

_**Anyway on to the story!**_

_**Thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101**_

**Chapter 10: Coming to a Realization**

Draco and I left the Great Hall soon after Harry's low key inappropriate comment.

"That was a very cute stunt Draco. Thank you" I say while a grin plastered to my face. "You really are a romantic aren't you? Something a real fiancé would do" I giggle, looking up to look at Draco.

I see him looking down at me, with a light glimmer in his eyes full of admiration. "Like I told you before Hermione; you're worth it. I meant what I said."

His revelation left me bewildered. This plan was really getting to our heads. By his sweet confession, I knew deep in my heart that he was feeling the same way I was feeling; sincere feelings towards the other person.

"Well thank you anyway Draco. You really did make this Valentine's Day a day I will always remember. I've never told anyone this before, but I feel like I should tell you this; what you did today was something that I've always dreamt about someone actually doing for me. A DOZEN ROSES! I think it's every girl's dream, or subconscious, to receive such a sweet gesture as this on the most romantic day of the year. So, thank you" I say finishing off with a deep blush covering my face.

His response to me was simply leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips. "You are more than welcome Hermione" He says in what sounds like a husky voice to me before turning around and walking away with a 'Sweet dreams Hermione" over his shoulder.

I went to bed with a grand smile covering my face and a deep blush still rising from my toes to my hair line

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, the only thing on my mind was what could only be classified as the best day of my life, Valentine's Day. I still could not get it out of my head about how in a matter of two short months Draco and I had really been getting along and fulfilling the joke on Harry and Ron. However, at this point, I'm starting to think the joke is actually on the two of us.

The whole joke on Harry and Ron started out a story line. Now, it has started to seem like it is actually true. It doesn't seem like the two of us; Draco and I that is, are still thinking of this as a joke.

What happened on Valentine's Day; Draco's words and actions seemed true, coming from the heart rather than false coming from our acting.

_I think I'm really starting to fall hard for him_ I think to myself walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today is March first, it's been a whole two weeks since the incident and every day since then, actually since the first day I met Draco Malfoy, I have been falling hard for him. This shouldn't really be much of a shock to me considering that he has everything I expect in the guy I am willing to spend the rest of my life with.

Before I even met him, before I even knew he existed, I had described him as my perfect man.

Still having this whole ordeal flowing through my mind, I hadn't even realized I had arrived at the Great Hall until I ran into something hard; the doors.

"Woah Hermione, watch where you're going" Ginny says walking down the hall towards me. "What's got you so unfocused? You're usually more observant of where you're walking and what is going on around you? Are you okay Hermione?" she says sounding legitimately concerned.

"Oh I'm fine Gin, don't worry about me. It's just everything with Draco that is going on through my mind." I explain. "You know that this all started out as a joke on Harry and Ron, but now it's really starting to get to my head." I say.

"Soo?" Ginny urges. "Why are you so worried about that? Isn't it a good thing? Draco _is _a good guy, he's smart, _really hot, _and he is the guy that you explained as your dream guy. I don't see anything wrong or bad about that. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"It's just that though Gin! It scares me that I've already found the guy I've been dreaming about, that he actually exists" I say exasperated. "But I'm still too young! I'm only seventeen! I'm not even sure if I even know what love is yet!" I say almost in hysterics.

"Calm down 'Mione" Ginny says lightly patting my back, giving me a hug. "It's all okay! No one is saying you really have to marry this guy right away, even if you do like him! At least this way you might get to stop lying to your two best guy friends. You'll be in a real relationship with Draco."

'Thanks Ginny" I reply, already feeling better. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm glad I have you as a best friend too!" I retort giving her a bone crushing hug.

"You okay Hermione?" says a voice from behind us. "Is my girl upset about anything?" I let out a small giggle at Draco's words as I let go of Ginny.

"I'm fine, Draco. Thank you for your concern" I say to Draco, walking up to him before I give him a hug. "And what do you mean _'Your' _girl?" I say laughing.

"Don't act like you don't know 'Mione. We are together aren't we? Hence, making you _my _girl" Draco says with a snigger leaning down to give me a small kiss on my forehead.

Just then I had an epiphany. Draco's endearments had seemed so heart-warming and sounded so sincere; I just knew that I really was in love with him. He makes me feel whole, I know he'll always be there for me, even after this whole lie is over, I know that he really does reciprocate my feelings. After all, here we are, still standing by the doors of the Great Hall, alone, and he is saying all these sweet things to me, giving me light kisses. This is what love is.

_**After a LONG wait, here is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll write whenever I can, and when the next chapter sounds as good as I want it to, I'll update it for you all to read. Review! (:**_


	11. Unexpected

_**So sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy, and I've had games and/or practice that take up like all of my time! I haven't had time to write or think about writing at all! Sorry! I was on spring break, and had time to write!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**As always thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101**_

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

Draco and I had been hanging around more than often the past month and we've actually started acting and feeling like a real couple.

This whole trick on Harry and Ron seemed like it never even existed. My worries about the feelings I have towards Draco have vanished as well. Sure Ron and Harry think we are engaged but to everyone else at Hogwarts they know we are only dating. Everything was going just perfectly; everyone was happy, and no one was affected by this little lie I had developed to trick my two best friends.

A month and a half has passes since Draco's endearing Valentine's Day surprise and about a month since we really started going out. This month has passed by better than I had ever imagined, I'm starting to really enjoy life and really be thankful for everything that I have.

I was probably too submerged in the new happy life I lived in that I didn't expect what Draco would be telling me today. The day started out as a really beautiful day, and I thought it was going to be a great day. Boy was I way off.

It was a beautiful Saturday, and Draco and I were in Hogsmeade, enjoying our one month together, when Draco told me news that left me heartbroken.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to tell you this," pause. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I know this" he says pointing to the two of us "started out as a joke on your two friends, and it transformed into a great romance between us" another pause. "However, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, we can't be together" He finishes looking anywhere but at my eyes, unable to see the sadness in my eyes.

"I-I" my throat is dry and it feels like I'm swallowing rocks. I take a deep breath and try again, "what makes you bring this up now? We've been together since you came to this school." My voice is unconsciously rising, and I feel my eyes getting teary. "I just don't understand" I say before the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hermione. The other Slytherins have been badgering me about why I'm always around all you Gryffindors. It's going against the norms of Hogwarts." Draco says, his voice sounding strained.

"Do we really care what they think Draco?" I ask unable to keep in my sobs.

"I'm really sorry Hermione" he responds. By his tone, I can tell he doesn't want to be saying what he's saying. "We can still be distant friends though can't we?" He asks, though we both know we both want to be much more than that.

Unable to say anything, and not wanting to agree to anything; unable to rein in my hurt feelings anymore, I find myself sprinting away from Draco and Hogsmeade.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asks me later that same day. After I had run away from Draco in Hogsmeade, I ran to Hogwarts, up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories, and let me tears fall freely onto my pillow. The hours seemed to pass by fast; before I knew it the noise in the common room bellow was increasing rapidly, and Ginny came up to check on me.

"Hermione, what's wrong" Ginny tries again, but the only reply she receives is a sniffle which I let out into my pillow. "Hermione, you're scaring me; is everything alright?" Worry seeping through her voice.

"Gin," I say after a while, sniffling my nose. "It's Draco. The Slytherins have talked him out of being with me" tears begin to reform in my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, that's terrible; I'm so sorry!" Ginny coos to me. "Those Slytherins never know when to keep their tails out of things!" Ginny says, her voice rising in anger with each word.

I sniffle before I say, "But it was inevitable, it would've happened eventually. It's just, I really liked him Gin" I say looking down, letting more tears escape my tear ducts.

Ginny gives me a tight hug, before she says, "Did he at least sound like he didn't want to break up?"

"He told me, he really didn't want to break up, but he keeps getting harassed by the other Slytherins. I don't want to be the reason for that!" I weep. "The worst part of all this is, we both really liked each other, and what we had actually progressed to something real from my trick on the boys."

Ginny pulls me in for another hug, "It's okay Hermione, we can try to plan something to get you through this, and still be able to be with Draco, the Slytherins don't need to know! What are you going to tell Harry and Ron about the "engagement"? is it "off" now?"

"I really don't know Gin, I hope Draco and I can work something out, and be together still. I don't know what I'm going to tell the guys, I guess I'll just hope they don't ask about it?" my response sounds more like a question, I'm still unsure of what to do.

"You're right, you're right, we'll get to that when we get there. For now let's think of a way to get you and Draco back together!" Ginny says already taking out a quill and some parchment.

_**Well there's chapter 11! Sorry it's been forever! I've been super busy. I barely had time to write at all. This chapter has been done for a couple of days, but my internet was down, so I couldn't email it to my beta, let alone post it! I have some of the next chapter typed up! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter!**_


	12. New Plan

_**So sorry for the late update! It's been about 3 months! In my defense though, I was busy and I did have a case of writer's block and totally forgot what I was going to write!**_

_**Second, even though I haven't updated in ages, I still had a couple of people still reading and commenting and subscribing. I just wanted to say thanks, you guys really inspired/reminded me to start writing again! I loved getting messages about that, so thank you again!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**As always thanks to my Beta, edwardcullenmaman101! **_

**Chapter 12: New Plan**

The next morning I woke up, felt that my eyes were red and puffy before I remembered the reason as to why I had been crying last night. Draco had broken up with me. All because of those Slytherin House mates of his. It is times like this I wish house rivalry never existed. It still comes as a shock to me; the events of yesterday. It seems as if it were just one big nightmare.

I walk to the lavatory to freshen up a bit before walking down to the Great Hall; trying to act like nothing is wrong. By the time I walk out, I'm ready to go on with the life I had before Draco. However, this feat seems to be impossible to me because all I can think about is that tall, handsome, Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy. I never thought I would ever feel this way about a Slytherin, or any guy for that matter!

As I walk down the corridors, I begin to reminisce all the good times Draco and I had together, trying to keep my mind off how I'd bring up the news to my friends. After everything I've told them; after they've seen how in love Draco and I were, how will they believe that we are not together anymore because of a dumb accusation those Slytherins made? It seems so surreal; but I must remember to keep a calm façade, pretend like nothing has happened. I don't want the whole school knowing how heart-broken I am.

I quickly wipe the stray tears that had slowly cascaded down my cheeks without my knowledge, and enter the Great Hall. I make my way over to the Gryffindor table and sit with my 'charming' friends. Although, by the way Ron eats, that adjective surly doesn't include his atrocious eating style. I mentally giggle at this thought, glad I can use it has a decoy to cover up my depressing mood.

"Hi guys!" I said with as much enthusiasm I could come up with, and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hello Hermione, you're up a bit later than usual. Finally decided to give that brain of yours a break and sleep in for once? Or were you with your darling Draco?" Ron asks playfully.

I try to keep hold of the sadness creeping its way through me, and answer as calmly as I can, with a light chuckle, "the former actually, I actually haven't seen Draco at all today" I say truthfully, holding back my tears. _Think about something funny _I tell myself mentally, _I don't want them to know of the break up, I need to create a plan first. _After I finish giving my reply, I quickly turn away from Ron and begin to put some food on my plate.

Ginny, sensing there is something bothering me, whispers, "Is everything OK Hermione?"

"I'll tell you later," I whisper back "after breakfast."

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asks me cautiously.

At this point, I can no longer hold in my tears. "D-D-Dr-Draco" I say, sobbing. "The S-Sl-Slytherins ma-ma-made him f-f-f-feel like w-we sho-shouldn't be tog-together" I say in between sobs. "He broke up with me just last night" I say before getting a tissue and blowing my nose.

"Oh you poor thing!" Ginny says comforting me with a tight hug.

"I've never hated this house rivalry more!" I'm finally getting my composure back. "Ginny, I need to come up with a plan to get back with him; I really do love him."

"I'll help you get through this," Ginny says encouragingly. "Now let's come up with a cover story to tell the boys. I want to see how long their gullibility will last." Ginny says with a light laugh to make me feel better that is somehow contagious and makes me join in.

The next day I begin to feel a little better; Ginny and I had come up with a brilliant plan to get Draco back, and to keep up the pretense that he and I were still together.

With that being done, I went up to the Owlry to begin step one of 'Operation get Draco back.'

_**Sorry for the late update, I had this chapter done like about a month ago, but I was going to add more and make it super long, but I figured you all had waited long enough, it's been forever since I posted a new chapter. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.**_


	13. Wizard Love

_**So I was reading some of my old reviews for this story, and reading them all just brought a smile to my face and a passion to write more. I understand why so many authors on here are always asking for reviews, they really do bring a smile to the writer's face and inspiration to keep writing!**_

_**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank Meekakitty and heyhihello on Youtube for letting me use the storyline for their video, "Wizard Love" for this chapter! You all should check out that song and video and their other videos and songs! They are amazing!**_

_**As always thanks to my beta: edwardcullenmaman101**_

**Chapter 13: Wizard Love**

_Draco, _I start the letter.

_Draco, I feel that it is my obligation to have you know that I am not going to tell Ron and Harry that we are broken up. I still want to see how long their gullibility will last. I started this plan with you not even being real; I can find ways to get through it without you by my side. –Hermione_

Approving what I wrote down with a curt nod, I folded the parchment and tied it to the leg of the closest owl, sending it away to deliver my letter. With that, I mentally checked off step one. Step two of the plan is to have the Slytherins realize that just because I am a Gryffindor and Draco is a Slytherin doesn't mean that he's too good for me. I'll show them that they're wrong!

Feeling tired, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. I needed to be full rested to handle the events the next morning was sure to bring.

"Hey Ginny" I say taking a seat next to her.

'Hey! So did you send it?" Ginny exclaims getting to the point. I giggle at her eager tone and nod. "Great! Now all you have to do is…" And with that we plan the next steps of our plan.

"This will surly make him see sense and all those Slytherins to think twice before they ruin any other house unities!" I say with a mischievous smirk.

"Draco really is bringing out your true Gryffindor courage standing up to them like that." Ginny says with a chuckle at my expression. "He's also bringing out a bit of Slytherin, you've even taken their smirk!" she jokes.

"Yeah, but I do it better." I say in a serious tone, but unable to keep serious, Ginny and I burst into laughter at my joke.

The next morning, Ginny and I wake up early and walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On our way we pass by some seventh year Slytherins who I notice are looking at me and whispering to each other. Part of my brain tells me that they are some of the Slytherins who talked Draco into breaking up with me. Seeing them brings a smile to my face, as I remember the plan and how I will prove them wrong.

We turn a corner heading towards the Great Hall doors when I see a flash of familiar blonde hair a few steps ahead. _Perfect right on schedule _I think to myself. I pull Ginny's arm getting her attention and pointing at the blonde ahead of us.

"Go talk to him now!" Ginny says pushing me forward.

Stumbling, but quickly regaining my balance, I catch up to Draco. "Hey Draco," I say in a cool tone. "Did you get my letter?" He says nothing, he merely nods. "And…" I prompt.

"Listen, Hermione" he sighs, "I really don't think you should go on with this prank on Potter and Weasley," he begins. But speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, but in this case it's just my too goofball best friends.

"Heyy 'Mione, Draco!" says Ron.

"We haven't seen you two together in a while, we thought something was wrong between you two." Harry says.

"We-"

Before Draco can say anything I simply wrap my arm around Draco's waist, giving him a light hug as I say, "Nope nothing wrong, trying to keep this relationship healthy and trying not to only hang out with each other. Giving each other some space" I say with a forced smile on my lips. "I'll meet you guys inside, I just want to have a moment alone right now with my fiancé since I haven't seen him in a while." With that the two boys walked into the Great Hall, leaving me alone with Draco.

Sighing, I turn to look at my fake fiancé and see that he's looking at me with a raised brow. "So that's how you're going to explain why we aren't always at each other's side anymore?"

"Not quite" I say with a mysterious hint in my tone, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." And with that I walk away leaving Draco to ponder over the possibilities of what I may have planned.

I managed to catch Draco a lot today and talked to him, of course it was during class time and we needed to communicate with each other since we were partners in each class, nonetheless, though, I still talked to him and in my opinion it seemed natural.

At dinner though, I received a post, sent by the same owl I had sent to deliver my letter to Draco. Already believing it to be from Draco, and thinking it would mention the prank on the boys, and knowing they would be reading it over my shoulder, I slipped the note into my bag, planning to read it later that night when I was safe from their roaming eyes.

Turns out, I was right about the nosy boys. As soon as I put the letter away Ron immediately asks, "Why didn't you read your post Hermione?" He says with a slight frown.

"It's obviously a love letter Ron" Ginny says exasperated at her brother will a roll of her eyes at Ron and a quick wink to me. "It's personal."

"But how does she know it's a love letter if she hasn't opened it yet?" Ron persists.

"He told me he'd be sending a reminder of his love to me today, to let me know he still loves me" I say the first excuse that pops into my head.

"Oh the love birds" Ginny smiles.

_Hermione,_

_What was up with you today? All the Slytherins have been asking me if I really did end it with you. You're making me look even worse in front of my peers. You can continue your prank on your friends but please don't involve me too much_

_-Draco_

I finish reading the letter with a frown on my face as I begin to write back,

_Draco,_

_Slytherins are not supposed to care what others think of them, they are supposed to think they are superior to everyone. You didn't seem to care about their opinions before Valentine's Day. Why all of a sudden they chose after that day to hound you about dating a Gryffindor? If you really do want to show them that you believe you should be in Slytherin, you shouldn't care what they think and do whatever you want to do. You can't tell me that this is what you want to do, because I know no one could've faked that kind of feeling we felt for each other before all this mishap happened._

_With Love, Hermione_

The next day did not come as much of a surprise to me; I knew Draco would see the sense in my letter. It was him that came up to me and started talking to me all day.

"Hello Hermione." Draco says, catching up to me on my way to the Great Hall this morning for breakfast. I can tell he's slowly going to make things how they were before. The plan is working perfectly so far.

We enter the Great Hall together and he even walks me to the Gryffindor table to my seat. Before he parts he gives me a light kiss on the cheek and whispers a "Thanks" in my ear before he walks to his own seat at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Draco walking me to my classes and giving me the occasional kiss whenever Harry and Ron were near. At the end of the night, after dinner, he even walked me back to the Gryffindor dormitories; he even went ahead and asked me to join him on this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade. I was very proud of the way Draco was standing up for himself and not caring what the other Slytherins would say. I guess the heart really does get what the heart wants.

_**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns please do not hesitate to inform me. There aren't many chapters left, but if you guys want me to make it a little longer, just say so and I will see what I can do! (: Leave a review and it just may inspire me to update faster. **_


	14. According to PlanOr Not

_**Hey everyone who is still reading this; sorry it's been forever. Senior year with all AP classes was not a smart idea. I've had so much homework recently that I haven't even had time to think about this story. I actually had to reread what I had written and get back on track of where I left off. Enough with the excuses, onto the story; I hope y'all like it.**_

**Chapter 14: According to Plan…Or Not**

"So Hermione, how's the plan working out?" Ginny whispers the following day at breakfast. "I saw Draco walking you to each of your classes!" She says ecstatic.

"Just as we planned Gin." I say with a smile spreading over my face.

"Perfect! I think it's actually going even better; I heard some younger Slytherins talking yesterday about how Draco and you have made an incredible reconnection and he's back to going against the norm. They all think he's so badass for breaking the house rivalry" Ginny exclaims.

Surprised by this bit of news, I immediately smile even wider; the relationship I have with Draco just may actually unite all the houses after years of failed attempts. "That's great!" I say to Ginny then look over at the Slytherin table, spotting Draco with a smirk on his face looking directly at me. I grin at him and go back to my meal.

"Have you heard the great news?" I ask Draco after Charms.

"About what exactly?" He says.

Just then Harry and Ron run up to us saying, "Wow Hermione, Draco, you guys have become legends!" They exclaim.

Draco looks confused, so I explain, "Our relationship has created a house unity among the school" I say with a cheeky grin.

"Ohh that!" Draco says slowly, finally understanding what the great news Hermione wanted to share with him was.

At that moment a first year Slytherin walked up to Draco and said, "Thanks Draco, because of your braveness to go out with Granger it gave me the courage to ask out Emmelia Carrington, a first year Hufflepuff." He says excitedly and rushes off, most likely to ask this girl out.

I look at Draco with a gleam in my eye that says, 'see I told you good would come out of us being together!' and let out a soft giggle. He looks at me with endearment in his eyes and leans over to give me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm really glad you knocked some sense into me Hermione; I've missed you" He says and leans in to give me another kiss on my smiling lips.

"Aww the lovebirds!" Harry and Ron say in unison before walking away leaving the couple to their privacy.

"Our plan is going by splendidly! Ginny says to Hermione in the girls' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower later that night. "It's actually going by better than we thought it would!"

"Not only did we get Draco to realize his mistake and fall back in love with you, we got ahead in our schedule with getting the Slytherins to change their views, not to mention providing an example that students can coexist with different members of other houses!" I say overfilled with joy.

"You and Draco really are a match made by fate. You too bring out the best in each other" Ginny says gushing. "That first year you mentioned was right, you two are like a picture perfect couple that can stand against anything that will try to pull you two away from each other!"

"That's a little too much Ginny, we've only really been going out for a few months. And plus, this break-up thing that we went through proved that we have some struggles we had to work through, anyone can do it if they really care about their relationship." I say modestly thinking back to those troubling times.

"It's odd, for a while I forgot how the two of you got together, it was so ironic," Ginny states. "To think, it all started out with creating a fake or not so fake guy. This sure has escalated quite rapidly."

"It really is peculiar, isn't it?" Hermione agrees.

The next morning did not turn out as expected. The day before consisted of everyone being happy for the two lovebirds getting back together and creating house unity; today was the complete opposite.

"Has anyone seen Draco today?" I ask at lunch. "He hasn't been to class this morning." I say getting worried.

"I haven't seen him" Harry and Ron say in unison.

"Where's Ginny, why isn't she here yet?" I continue asking.

At that moment, the same first year Slytherin who had thanked Draco yesterday came up to me, handing me a letter then saying out loud, "Look what you've done Granger, next time don't mix with us Slytherins." His voice sounded harsh but the look in his eyes was apologetic. From the corner of my eyes, I see some seventh year Slytherins laughing at their table. Confused I look at the note the kid gave me.

_Hermione, _it read, _last night some of the older Slytherins pounded Draco for going against the "Slytherin Code". He's in the hospital wing right now, severely hurt._

_-Troy_

_P.S. I'm sorry for sounding rude, I don't want the same thing happening to me as what happened to Draco._

Horror-stricken, I drop the note and quickly excuse myself. On the way out I run into Ginny.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you everywhere. Draco's in the hospital wing I-" Ginny begins before I cut her off.

"I know, I'm going to see him right now" The hysteria creeps out of my voice as I continue running to the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, what are-" Madam Pomfrey begins to ask. I ignore her and run to the cot I see Draco sleeping on from the corner of my eye.

"Draco, Draco" I cry. "Please tell me you're alright!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy has suffered a great deal of altercations, he needs his rest" the matron scolds me.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I'll stay quiet" I say grasping on to Draco's hand.

Madam Pomfrey leaves the couple in solitude, and I turn to Draco, tears cascading down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Draco this is all my fault!"

Time passes and I slowly drift off into sleep still holding on to Draco's hand.

**Meanwhile back in the Great Hall**

"What just happened?" Ron asks Harry as their best friend runs out of the Great Hall.

"I have no idea," Harry says. "Women… Hey look, I think she dropped this note." Harry says picking up the piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor in Hermione's shock.

"Do you think we should read it?" Ron asks hesitantly.

"Well she is our best friend, and this note clearly upset her. If it is so bad, we want to know what happened to help cheer her up" Harry decides.

They open up the letter, and they too are shocked at its content. Those Slytherins are going to get it bad. No one mentally or physically harms their best friend or her fiancé and gets away with it.

_**There you are, after two months of nothing, I hope this makes up for it. More drama and action! (:**_

_**Let me know what you guys think. **_


	15. Friends Always Have Your Back

_**So, how much do you guys hate me right now? So sorry it has taken me such a long time, yet again, to upload a new chapter. Everyone has a busy schedule right?! Well anyway, I realized I don't thank you guys enough for putting up with my very spaced out updates, and all the reviews you guys leave, along with following/favoriting this story as well as subscribing to me. Getting those emails really makes my day. THANK YOU GUYS! (:**_

_**Please continue to leave your great comments, and really if you have anything you want to see happen in the story, do not hesitate to leave it in a review or PM me. I am open to suggestions. Now on to the story; enjoy!**_

**Chapter 15: Friends Always Have Your Back**

"Hermione?" Hermione hears someone croak her name from next to her. Suddenly all of the previous day's events catch up with her and she turns her head to see Draco barely able to open his eyes from next to her.

Before she can help it, a tear streams down her face followed by only one other drop. "I'm sorry" is the only thing she can say.

Struggling, but accomplishing, Draco sits up and pulls Hermione in for a tight embrace, soothing, "It's okay; it isn't your fault. I can handle those Slytherins."

"But if it wasn't for my idea that we get back together, this would never have happened" Hermione says nearing hysterics.

"Also, if you didn't come up with that idea, neither of us would ever be complete. I love you Hermione, and it's going to stay that way. I'm not about to let silly, immature, stuck-up Slytherins keep us away from happiness." Draco proclaims.

Hermione's eyes fill up with even more tears, but with a smile on her face; that was the most romantic proclamation she has ever heard. "I love you Draco." She says then slowly leans in, as to not hurt him, and gives him a light peck on the lips.

"Hermione's been in the hospital wing all night sitting with Draco. Should we go up to see how they both are?" Harry says to Ginny and Ron.

"We can also tell them our plan to get back at the Slytherins!" Ron cries out as if he's just had an epiphany.

"What are we still doing here then let's go!" Ginny exclaims, already making her way towards the Infirmary.

On their way up, the three friends replay their plan to sabotage the Slytherins' attempts in trying to break Draco and Hermione apart. Friends stick together no matter what, and they always help the others in times of need. This was definitely one of those times. They may not quite know Draco, but he is Hermione's "fiancé" so he's part of the group by association.

Once they got to the infirmary, they wasted no time knocking on the door; instead, they barged into the vast room, and searched for where Hermione and Draco would be. The sight they beheld was all the way on the opposite side of the room was Hermione Granger snogging and injured Draco Malfoy. While Harry and Ron were left aghast and blushing at the sight in front of them, Ginny walked up to the couple and loudly cleared her throat, getting the attention of the aforementioned couple who were previously preoccupied.

"Aww look at the love birds." Ginny cooed making Hermione blush at being caught in such a compromising position. _How could I have forgotten to shut the curtain! _Hermione mentally scolded herself, and then answering her own thoughts, _Oh yeah, too caught up in the moment _making the blush even more evident on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked once she had control of her voice, certain it wouldn't betray her, and crack.

"We came to see how Draco is doing. After all, he is our best friend's fiancé." Harry said answering for the trio.

"That's really nice of you guys." Draco said, finally speaking up. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Once we find out who did this two you we are going to get them back, don't worry about it Draco!" Ron said, taking on a fighting stance to demonstrate what he meant.

Confused, Hermione and Draco looked at the two boys, Harry was mimicking Ron's stance, with a quizzical look saying, 'what are you talking about?'

Seeing their confused expressions, Ginny relayed the plan the three of them had come up with to find out who it was that did such a terrible thing to Draco and how they were going to teach them a lesson. No one messes with their friends and gets away with it. This relationship was meant to start a new trend within the Hogwarts walls.

"First we're going to find that Troy kid, and have him rat out the culprit behind Draco's current state." Harry explains.

"Then once we figure out who it was, we are going to humiliate them in front of the whole school." Ron picks up.

"After that, we are going to explain to the whole student body, with Dumbledore's permission obviously, that no one is allowed to harm anyone who wishes to "fraternize" with any other house member. This school is supposed to be built on unity, not separation. We need to all work together to make ourselves stronger, more qualified Wizards." Ginny elucidates.

"Yeah, and in the real world, after Hogwarts, everyone is going to have to work with other people, not everyone has gone to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaims.

"Also, back to the topic of you two, you guys are soul mates. House rivalry cannot get in the way of true love. That is just unethical." Ron states matter-of-factly.

"Wow guys, that's really deep. Thank you for going to such troubles to think of this plan. But is the part with humiliating whoever did this really necessary?" Hermione asks, always thinking there is good in everyone, it is just buried underneath years of ignorant teachings. "Don't they always say that the best way to get someone back is to 'kill them with kindness'? I think as long as we know who did it would be enough, simply for closure, as well as the grand speech. But that is all; no need for humiliation." Hermione tries to reason.

"No offense Hermione, but I kind of agree with the other three" Draco says, "Whoever did this to me, to us, needs to be reprimanded. It's the only way those Slytherins will learn their lesson."

"Yeah, but-" Hermione tries to explain.

'Hermione just listen to Draco!" Harry, Ron and Ginny cry.

_**Well there's chapter 15! Sorry for another two months of waiting. Senior year of High School is very tough, especially when you decide to take all AP classes! What was I thinking?! I'm just kidding, it's not really hard, just a lot of work that is constantly keeping me busy. Hopefully I'll have time to write over my two week break next week!**_

_**On to the topic of this story… I need your opinion, should they do something to humiliate whoever did this to Draco, or should they follow Hermione's advice and just "kill them with kindness"? I really need your opinion! Leave it in a review or a PM, your choice! Please leave a review, they really are great to get, and very inspirational. You never know, if I get a lot of reviews it can influence me to write/upload a new chapter even faster!**_


	16. Caught Red Handed

_**So I'm wondering if any of you are still reading this story? Do you guys still like it? Starting to get bored? Hate it? I'm not getting much feedback. If you want quicker updates please criticize me! Help me get motivated to write! Please?**_

_**Looks like it is becoming a habit of updating every 2 months. Sorry for that. Taking a break from my homework, it may not be a good idea, but I need a break. Only 3 more months of homework then I am through with the stress of high school! Read and Review!**_

**Chapter 16: Caught Red Handed**

The next morning Draco was released from the infirmary and approved to return to his usual classes. Hermione refused to leave his side through the classes they had together as well as during their daily meals. She was paranoid that something bad would happen if they were not constantly together. From this moment until they could find who is behind the sabotage of their relationship, Hermione vowed to not leave Draco's side no matter what.

At dinner and other meals the couple received permission to have their meals in the kitchen; away from the person/people trying to sabotage their relationship.

"How are you feeling Dray?" Hermione asks Draco while they are eating dinner. She looks at him with a worried look on her face, making sure that there is nothing around that can harm either one of them.

"I'm fine Mione. I'm getting better every second." He reassured her. "There's no need for you to constantly be paranoid. We're safe here." He leaned in to give her a kiss as clarification.

When they were finished with their meal, they were making their way back to their common rooms. However, on their trip back, they heard two people whispering. When Draco and Hermione made their way over to see who it was, they heard their names and froze when they saw just who the perpetrators were.

_**It's really short, but hey, it's something right?! Any guesses to who it may be?!**_

_**Whoever guesses correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter! That will be the reward I guess. Review, let me know what y'all think! :D**_


	17. Unbelievable

_**Thank you for the reviews. They really are very motivational. Only one person guessed at whom the two people were that Draco and Hermione overheard. Congrats to 567random! The two people you guessed were not right, but you were the only one who guessed so… Anywho… here's chapter 17! (:**_

**Chapter 17: Unbelievable**

Draco and Hermione were frozen in place when they saw who it was talking about them. There in front of them were Crabbe and Goyle. Shocked, the couple crept up behind the scheming duo to hear more of their plan concerning them.

"Shhh, Crabbe, someone might here you" Goyle berated Crabbe. "They're protected now; we have to be even more careful with the planning!"

"I did not think that these two idiots would be the masterminds behind this!" Hermione whispered to Draco. The couple had mirrored looks of confusion on their faces.

"We need to inform-" Goyle began. Just then he looked up and saw Draco and Hermione only a few feet in front of him, listening in to their devious planning. "Malfoy?! Granger?! Uhhh, we can explain!" Goyle stuttered.

Before Draco and Hermione could comprehend what had just unfolded in front of them Crabbe and Goyle made their hurried getaway.

"What just happened?" Draco said the first to discuss what the two had just witnessed.

"It's Crabbe and Goyle who are making our relationship so difficult." Hermione said, still stunned.

"I don't think they are the masterminds behind this though. Right before Goyle saw us, he was saying they needed to inform someone." Draco said.

"Oh great, there's a whole group of people we need to watch out for now!" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione? Draco? Are you guys okay?" Ginny asked the couple who still looked shocked and confused.

Ginny quickly rushed her two friends into the common room, and tried to get them out of their stunned state. "Hermione, Draco, what happened to you guys? The looks on your faces is scaring me!" Ginny exclaimed waving a hand in front of their faces.

Both Draco and Hermione were caught in thought however, still thinking of whom the mastermind is who is trying to ruin their relationship.

Hermione was the first to snap out this time. "Sorry Gin, we just overheard Crabbe and Goyle discussing something that has to do with Draco and myself. They are part of a group of people who are trying to break us up."

"Those two oafs are the ones who are ruining your relationship? Who would've thought that they would be capable of doing something so evil" Ginny said just as shocked and confused as Draco and Hermione had felt just moments ago.

"That's exactly what we thought. Even though I haven't been here for too long, I've seen how those to act in the Slytherin common room, in classes, basically everywhere. They are far from bright students; it's a shock that they are in on such an evil plot." Draco added on to the conversation.

The trio was sitting in a corner in the Gryffindor common room, further discussing possible thoughts of just who else may be part of the team trying to ruin Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the castle…

"They know that you two are trying to break them up?" said a masked figure.

Cowering, Goyle stuttered out a reply, "I had just found Crabbe and was relaying our next move of action that you told us to do. We were discussing different tactics of going through with it. Dumbledore is guarding them so no more bad things can happen to them." Goyle said with a scared tone.

"YOU TWO HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" The figure roared.

"We're sorry!" The two cowering Slytherins cried.

"Why do you even want to break the two up?" Crabbe asked with a brave façade.

"Don't worry about that! I said I'll explain in due time. Just make sure you keep low for now since they know about you two. I'll just have to have someone else complete your task. Tell Blaise and Pansy to meet me here tomorrow at this time." The figure said dismissing the two frightened Slytherins.

As soon as Crabbe and Goyle were out of hearing distance the masked figure said, "These two better not be caught like those idiots. They are the smartest in the group. I'll show Malfoy and Hermione that their little trick is not going to be as funny as they thought it would be.

_**Sorry for another short chapter. I didn't know what else to add without giving too much away.**_

_**This is such a quick update. Less than a week! Yay! Hopefully, I don't get too much homework this week so I can update another chapter! Thanks for being patient. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Any thoughts on who the mastermind might be? The mastermind won't be revealed for another two chapters or so. What do you guys think of this chapter? Leave me a review! (:**_


	18. Revealed

_**Don't hurt me! I'm sooo sorry for the super late update! I've been busy with the end of school, then finding a job, and then finishing applying for college as well as a bit of writer's block. I'm a procrastinator and always put off what is important until the last minute. I hope you guys are still reading!**_

_**Since it has been so long since my last update y'all probably forgot what's happened in this stor… here's a recap for ya!**_

**Recap:**

**Hermione's been wearing a ring that resembles an engagement ring for two years when Harry and Ron notice it and ask her about it. Hermione made up a fake fiancé as a trick on Ron and Harry, then the fake fiancé turned out to be a real person; Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco ended up really falling in love. Draco got jumped by some Slytherins who believe that Slytherins and Gryffindors shouldn't mingle. Hermione and Draco over hear Crabbe and Goyle plotting against them, but they know they are not the masterminds behind the whole thing. The mastermind is going to try to have Blaise and Pansy break the couple up to reveal that the relationship behind Draco and Hermione is fake.**

_**Now on to the chapter...**_

**Chapter 18: Revealed**

"We have to figure out who is behind all this Draco!" Hermione says exasperated.

"I want to know who is making our lives difficult too Hermione, but I don't want them to control my life. We will find the mastermind behind all this eventually. Until then I would like to enjoy some time with my girlfriend." Draco replies with a loving look at Hermione.

Hermione unable to help herself when he looks at her with that look gives him a hug and a light peck on the lips. Then replies, "Yeah, you're right we'll figure out who it is eventually. Now let's head to Potions before we're late."

When the two lovebirds got to class, it was nearly full. They took their usually seats in the middle row to the left and began getting their ingredients ready for the potion they were to brew for the day.

"Alright class, today we will be brewing Veritaserum. I will be walking around checking to make sure you and your partner are all brewing it correctly. The directions and ingredients are on page 267. You may begin." Snape says.

In the back of the room two Slytherins cackle at the convenience of this potion being brewed today.

"This is perfect Blaise, we can snag a small vial of the potion to use on Malfoy and Granger. I don't understand why we are a part of this whole plan though." Pansy says, the smirk on her face slowly forming to a look of confusion.

"Well we are Slytherins; we are always looking for people to humiliate." Blaise says matter-of-factly.

"That's true but why these two specifically?"

"Really Pans, it's a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. They really aren't supposed to mingle, let alone fancy each other!" Blaise explains.

"But we're mingling with a Gryffindor. Or did you already forget who gave us this task to begin with."

"Sush Pansy, they already know someone is trying to ruin their life. We don't want them to know who it is just yet. I can't wait to see the look on Granger's face when she realizes the person trying to ruin her love life is a person from her own house."

"With this conniving stunt I am wondering how he didn't get sorted into Slytherin!" Pansy exclaims. "Better get back to work; Snape is almost at our table to check our potion."

"Granger, Malfoy, this has been the best potion I have seen yet," Both Hermione and Draco smile and hi-five each other "5 points to both of you. Maybe the rest of the class will make more of an effort to brew this correctly."

As Snape walks away Draco gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek and whispers in her ear, "I'm so glad I was partnered with such a smart and beautiful witch. I'm surprised I wasn't sidetracked by your beauty and made a mistake." Draco says with a cheesy grin at his girlfriend.

Hermione laughs at his cheesy line, and gives him a light shove. "That's cute Draco, but we aren't done yet. You still have time to make a mistake, don't jinx yourself!" Hermione says with a light giggle adding another ingredient to the potion, and stirring it.

"Look at those two acting like they are so in love. Trying to trick us all that they are engaged and in love. I'll show them who is really tricking who. I will not let them make a fool out of me." The mastermind says in a menacing whispered tone to himself.

He looks over at the couple with a grimace on his face, and a look of betrayal. _How can Hermione do this to us? _He thinks to himself. _Why would she play this horrible trick on us? I thought we were all supposed to be friends!_

"Zabini and Parkinson better go through with their task." He says as his potion begins to bubble and look a sickly green color. "I need that potion to figure out the truth. Hermione can't really be in love with Malfoy. I'll show her that I'm not as gullible as she thinks I am or my name is not Ronald Billius Weasley!"

_**Well there you have it. Sorry it's short. But hey, the mastermind is finally revealed. Sorry again for the super long wait. I get side tracked easily. I did get over my writer's block fast though; I just procrastinated a lot before I actually wrote my thoughts down. Speaking of writer's block I found out that there is a cure for it. Just eat chocolate or something sweet! The sugars and the delicious taste help get your mind to think of creative ideas! I'll try to update soon. Reviews help motivate me to write quicker, and if you have any ideas or thoughts that you would like to see happen, do not hesitate to let me know. (:**_


	19. Time to Come Clean

_**So sorry for the 3 month long wait. I'm a terrible person. I kind of forgot all about this story… I've recently started my first year of college, taking 3 online classes that require a lot of work which kind of always keeps me busy along with my two classes I take on campus, even though those classes are very easy, I still have a lot of work for them. Well enough excuses…**_

_**Lily78: To respond to your questions; as I had written in chapter 3, Hermione thought of the name Draco because she and her cousin were talking about how unique the name was, so she picked the name Draco for her fake fiancé. It is just a crazy coincidence that it all seemed to fall in place like that. Ron is talking and working with Slytherins because it is known in Hogwarts (especially in this story) that the Slytherins are the "sneaky-trying-to-ruin-everyone's-life" type of people. In order to not get caught, he teams up with the Slytherins because no one would suspect he would do that. The Slytherins are going along with it because they dislike Hermione and Draco's relationship so they are willing to team up with Ron because he is planning such a Slytherin trick.**_

_**Margo352: Thanks for the review! Haha it wouldn't be Ginny because Ginny was already in on the whole trick, she's the one who helped Hermione make up the whole fake fiancé story. It would be such a twist if it were Ginny wouldn't it?!**_

**Chapter 19: Time to Come Clean**

"Did you get the potion?" Ron asks Blaise and Pansy in a hidden alcove away from prying ears.

"Yeah it's right here" Pansy answers.

"Why are you doing this again Weasley, I thought you and Granger were friends? Why are you trying to hurt her?" Blaise asks confused as to how a Gryffindor can act like such a Slytherin. "Don't get me wrong, I agree that Gryffindors and Slytherins should not be romantically involved, Malfoy being with Granger, even though he is the new guy, is seriously ruining the Slytherin name."

"I could care less, what Malfoy is doing to the Slytherin name!" Ron hisses at Blaise. "Hermione was my best friend; I do not like how she used this trick on Harry and I making us seem like complete gullible idiots!" Ron nearly shouts as his Slytherin partner in crime.

"Easy there Red, no need to get all fired up!" Pansy defends Blaise. "We were just curious about your motives. It's already odd enough working with a Gryffindor to make peoples' lives miserable!" Blaise nods along in agreement.

**At Dinner**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are sitting in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table eating lunch and discussing how their days have been.

"I can't believe Snape is making us write a 1000 word essay on what we did wrong in brewing our potions today, it is so unfair!" Harry groans while filling his plate with his dinner.

"He is only doing that so you can understand your mistakes" Hermione says defending their Potions teacher.

"Easy for you to say, you and your fiancé don't even have to write anything since you both brewed it perfectly!" Ron says with a frown on his face and a malicious tone when he mentioned Hermione's "fiancé". "I'm just surprised you two were able to finish the potion so perfectly even though you were partnered together. I would think you would be too lost in each other since you're so madly in love with each other" Ron says trying to contain the malice in his voice as to not give him away.

"Well, even though we do love each other very much, we both know how important our grades are. We have all the time in the world apart from classes to be all lovey-dovey with each other" Hermione defends herself.

_Yeah right, just say the truth Hermione! I know you're lying! _Ron thinks to himself. "Well since you did so well on the potion, what do you say to helping me understand what I did wrong" Ron says aloud, acting innocent.

"Sure Ron, I'll help you, meet me in the library tomorrow after breakfast." Hermione says, ever the good friend.

_Perfect, she's falling for the plan, when I get her alone in the library I'll trick her into taking the potion so she would be forced to tell me the truth._

"Ron's been acting really weird Hermione" Ginny warns her friend the next morning as they are getting ready to go down to breakfast.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too, you don't think he knows about the trick we've been playing on him and Harry, do you? I'm starting to feel guilty about this whole hoax, I'm thinking of telling them the truth."

"But everything is going so well!" Ginny exclaims wanting Hermione to go on with her fake engagement until the end of the year.

"I just don't feel right about it anymore. It's enough Draco and I really do like each other, I don't want to make him think that I want to get married so soon." Hermione explains to her red-headed friend.

"That does make sense, I guess, did you talk to Draco at all about this?" Ginny asks Hermione.

"No, I just thought about telling Harry and Ron about all this just now. I'll talk to Draco about it during breakfast" Hermione says to Ginny as they reach the Great Hall.

"Tell Draco about what?" Draco says rounding the corner coincidentally.

"Oh, hello Draco" Hermione and Ginny say in unison. Hermione goes up to him, hugs him and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I was just telling Ginny how I'm starting to feel guilty about lying to Harry and Ron about us being engaged. They're my best friends and even though they were the ones gullible enough to believe I was engaged, I don't feel like I'm being such a good friend in letting it go this far" Hermione says, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Draco, not wanting to see his girlfriend cry, hugs Hermione close to his chest, and tells her, "If it feels like the right thing to do Hermione, tell them. As you said, they are your best friends; they've had enough of this joke. It's better to end it now before it gets too out of hand" Draco explains. Little did he know how true and too late those words really were.

_**Well there you have it, finally chapter 19 is done. Again, sorry for the long wait. When I came up with this story, this was actually happening with me. A couple of kids in my Chemistry class in my sophomore year of high school (I'm a freshman in College now) would constantly be asking me if I were engaged because I like to wear rings that look like engagement rings, even though they are 100% fake, and the silver paint was chipping off that I painted the ring with silver glittery nail polish. One of the kids completely forgot about it, he wasn't constantly asking me if I was engaged before anyway, the other kid would ask me at least twice a year after that "How's your fiancé? Are you married yet?" and I would laugh at him, thinking that he had forgotten about it, and he would still think I was serious about it all. Then this past May (2013) the day before graduation, he asked me how my fiancé was, and because it had been a while since he had asked me before, I looked at him like he was crazy and told him I was never engaged, that it was all a joke, and he didn't believe me. Because the kid stopped asking me about my "fiancé" every day, I didn't really know how to continue on with this story, especially since my fake Draco Malfoy (I based him off my crush) is two years older than me **____** . **_

_**There will probably be only one more chapter of this story which will include Hermione telling Harry and Ron about how her engagement is fake, whether or not they believe her, and the potion Ron and the Slytherins were going to use on Hermione.**_


	20. Author's Note

_***Cough, cough* So ummm… how have you guys been in the past couple of months since I've last updated. Time really does fly by when you're busy, right… no? Okay. I know no one likes authors notes, especially after a long break like this, but I really did want to apologize and explain why it has taken me so long to get back to this story, AND to let you all know, for those of you who are still interested in this story that I WILL be posting the last chapter, I will try not to keep you guys hanging too much longer. Hopefully. Now for my excuses:**_

_**Sorry for the super long break. One word. School. Maybe two… School. Procrastination. Even though I only went to school 2 days a week last semester, I had a lot of work to do, not to mention, three online classes! Nonetheless, it was pretty evil of me having you guys wait so long for the last chapter of the story. I just wanted to thank jadesbowtieee and cityofsloths for giving me 6 new messages from Fanfiction to my email about a new member liking and putting this story on their alerts and everything. That was what finally convinced me to update! Hopefully I will make this last chapter very long with lots of detail and tie everything up well enough to all of your likings! I have been meaning to get back to this story for the past two months though, especially since I have been getting alerts about new followers and favorites and all, you guys are all really awesome and I feel blessed to have people who actually like my story! I would also like to thank my friend mrs draco Malfoy xx for encouraging me with writing my new chapter and understanding my struggle for updating! Blame the person who came up with the idea of procrastination, and schoolwork for that matter! I meant to write while on my winter break as I was trapped inside my house by all this snow! We had a break from snow for one week before it started to get nasty again. The weather really is bipolar, this is the coldest, and snowiest winter that we have seen in over 30 years! Can you believe that? Okay, I'm rambling, stalling, and giving off too many excuses… Although this is not an actual update as I have not posted any bit of the story, I just wanted to let you all know that I am currently working on writing this final chapter in any spare time I have. Just a warning, I do have a lot of work to do, but hopefully I will be able to finish this story within this month! Wish me luck and hopefully write to you all soon! I hope you all stay safe this winter season!**_


	21. Is it too late?

_**Hey everyone, so this is not the last chapter, I just wanted to give this story an update since it's been so long since I've posted anything. Especially since I just got my 90**__**th**__** review, shout out to Fl0ra! I wanted to give you guys a little more of this story until the end is revealed. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and this story even though updates are very distant and short! It means a lot, and always gives me more inspiration to keep writing when I still get alerts that you guys are liking this story and putting it on your alerts even though I take forever to update! You guys are awesome! Without further ado… Chapter 20!**_

**Chapter 20: Is it too Late?**

_Today's the day _Hermione thought to herself when she had found enough courage in herself to finally get out of bed. _This little joke has gone on way too long; Harry and Ron deserve to know the truth. I just hope they believe that this was all a joke rather than my confession being the joke. _Hermione thinks worriedly, thinking that since it is so late into the joke, her two friends may think that she is only trying to trick them into thinking she was lying to them, especially since she and Draco have really began to love each other.

Hermione finished getting dressed and made her way down the stairs towards the Common Room. Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight. _They must already be in the Great Hall for breakfast._

"Hey Hermione, you just missed Harry and Ron, they are on their way to get some breakfast" Ginny says coming up to Hermione, confirming her inquiry.

Without another word to Ginny, the two girls make their way to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual seats. On their way over to sit beside their friends, Hermione looks over to the Slytherin table and catches Draco's gaze on her. She gives him a small smile, then turns to look at Harry and Ron, when she turns back around to look at Draco, the look she gives him explains Hermione's plan of action. He could tell that she was about to tell them the truth. Getting up from the Slytherin table, Draco makes his way over to Hermione; he wants to show his support for what she is about to do. He wants her to know that nothing will change the feelings he has accumulated for her.

"Harry, Ron, there is something I need to confess to the two of you" Hermione begins; a bit of fear can be heard in her voice. Draco gives her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to go on."I-"

Before she could even get the first words out of her mouth, Harry interrupts with, "You're not pregnant are you? I will kill you Draco, how can you do this-".

"Harry, stop making a fool of yourself, I'm not pregnant!" Hermione exclaims. Taking a deep breath she continues, "I haven't been completely honest with you two. The guilt of lying to you has been making me on edge for the past few weeks."

"What is it that you could have possibly lied to us about Hermione?" Ron asks feigning curiosity.

Twiddling her fingers Hermione mumbles something incoherently under her breath.

"What was that, I don't think I caught that? Did you Ron?" Harry asks trying to strain his ears trying to hear what it is Hermione has to say.

Taking yet another deep breath Hermione says, "I made up the whole engagement thing." She looks up at Draco who nods at her in support.

"Hermione and I had never actually met before I officially transferred here" Draco says, helping Hermione along with her revelation.

"I don't understand? If you two never met before, how have you been acting like an engaged couple? How did Hermione just make up your name and it so coincidentally happened to be your exact name?" Harry says sprouting off question after question. "Why are you telling us this now?"

"She took us for idiots Harry!" Ron boisterously exclaims. "She thought we wouldn't find out that this whole thing was a ploy to embarrass us! How could you do this to us Hermione? I thought we were your best friends!" Ron yells at Hermione, his face is almost as red as his hair. Hermione's eyes are brimmed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to go so far. Sure, this whole thing started off as a joke, but when and if anything real, like a real engagement arose between Draco and me, I wanted it to be clear that we never really were before" Hermione says, trying to explain, but instead leaving the boys even more confused,

"And how are we supposed to know that you won't be lying to us then?" Ron says. "You've been lying to us this whole time. Even after that trick on your birthday, or when you received the letter from Dumbledore would have been a great time to come clean with this hoax that has shattered this friendship. Friends don't pull tricks like this on friends to see how gullible they can be!" Ron fumes and leaves the Great Hall leaving a crying Hermione, a stunned Draco, an enraged Ginny, and a confused Harry in his wake.

_**Well, I've had most of this chapter done a while ago. I've been so busy with school and everything the past couple of months, so please forgive me for this late update. With exams almost every week, piles of papers that I had to write, tons of books I had to read, lab reports that needed to be completed, as well as trying to fit family into that hectic schedule has really taken its toll on me. I have also been rereading this story to try to catch any unanswered questions that were made in previous chapters, and to just see how much my writing has changed in the past two years. I noticed that I started out this whole story in first person point of view, then kind of went to a third person point of view. Before, Hermione was the narrator, now I have become the narrator, just writing what is going on. But to me, my writing seemed a lot better when I first started this story, could be because I was more into it then. Well, anyway, I've had you all waiting long enough, so I've decided to post what I had of this chapter done, and post what I hope to be the real last chapter sometime soon. If anything by the end of May when I am on Summer vacation, finally done with my first year of college. Well anyway, most likely one more chapter left. I just really wanted to post this chapter for all of you still reading this! I'm just delaying the inevitable end of this story! **_


End file.
